Guest Relations
by Lillubibi
Summary: A/U : A hotel guest relations officer is at the forefront of customer service. He or she is one of the first hotel workers to greet guests as they arrive. He/she provides hotel guests with above-and-beyond service to ensure their experience will be worth remembering. Their job is to ensure that guests are happy from the moment they step into the hotel until they leave.


Just a one shot that came to me while I was at work and the only people calling were Americans confused with time differences. Hopefully you'll enjoy.

* * *

A hotel guest relations officer is at the forefront of customer service. He or she is one of the first hotel workers to greet guests as they arrive. He/she provides hotel guests with above-and-beyond service to ensure their experience will be worth remembering. Their job is to ensure that guests are happy from the moment they step into the hotel until they leave.

* * *

To: guestrelations at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Hi,

My girlfriend will be staying in your hotel in a bit and I would like to propose to her. I was wondering if you could help me.

Thanks,

N. Puckerman.

* * *

To: puck at lstudio . com

Dear Mr Puckerman,

First of all, congratulations for wanting to make this big commitment and we are honoured that you chose the Ritz Carlton for this.

We can of course offer various packages to help you in your proposal. Depending on your girlfriend's taste, we could organise for the two of you to share a romantic meal in your room with a view of Central Park. We can also create a wall of her favourite flowers spelling out "Will you marry me?". Please find attached pictures of other proposal set-ups over the years.

If none of those suggestions are for you or if you have any other ideas, we would be happy to try and bring them to life.

Best regards,

Brittany,

Guest Relations Officer.

* * *

To: guestrelations at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Thank you, Brittany for those suggestions,

Mr Puckerman is still considering the options you have given him; we would like to thank you for your prompt reply.

We'll be in touch shortly,

Quinn,

PA to N. Puckerman

* * *

To: qfabray at lstudio . com

Dear Ms Fabray,

While we are happy to wait for Mr Puckerman to make his choice on the best way to propose to his girlfriend, please note that we will need some time to make any special arrangement before his arrival.

Could you please tell us the dates Mr Puckerman and his girlfriend have booked a room for? We couldn't find any booking under his name or the alias he used last time he was here.

Please find attached another list of suggestions compiled for you by Brittany.

Best regards,

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: guestrelations at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Hello Ms Berry,

I perfectly understand that you need advanced notice to make sure everything is perfect. Miss Lopez, Mr Puckerman's girlfriend will be staying in your hotel from the 12/06 to the 19/06 while she is doing a series of concerts at the Beacon Theatre. She is booked under the name Snixx.

She is not yet aware that Mr Puckerman will be joining her there. He is hoping to surprise her with a visit as part of the proposal.

Please thank Brittany for the ideas she sent.

Quinn,

PA to N. Puckerman

* * *

To: bpierce at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Have you seen this?! This will be great publicity!

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: rberry at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

You're just saying that because you think he's hot…

* * *

To: bpierce at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Now Brittany I am sure even you can appreciate the rugged charm of Puck?!

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: rberry at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

He is okay I guess.

* * *

To: bpierce at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

You're just jealous because you think she's hot.

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: qfabray at lstudio . com

Dear Ms Fabray,

Thank you, we have found Miss Lopez' booking. She has however not made her intention to share a room with Mr Puckerman known and for now isn't sharing her suite with anyone.

Best regards,

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: guestrelations at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Hello Ms Berry,

I shall clear the reservation for Mr Puckerman with Santana's assistant as soon as possible.

For now though Puck as chosen a proposal:

- Red, pink and white roses all around the room.

- Red, pink and white petals on the bed and in the master bedroom tub.

- Bottles of Champagne in both the bedroom and bathroom.

As suggested, a romantic dinner with Santana in the dining room. Would it be possible to change the big table to a smaller one?

As for music, a collection of San's greatest hits playing throughout the rooms

Please sent a quote for all of this and could you have your chef email us menu ideas?

Thank you,

Quinn,

PA to N. Puckerman

* * *

To: qfabray at lstudio . com

Dear Ms Fabray,

Please find attached to this email a quote for all the elements stated above as well as a list of chef Arnao's signature dishes from which to choose in order to elaborate your menu. If you would like, we can also have the chef prepare on of Miss Lopez' favourite dishes instead. Does Miss Lopez have any food allergies we should be aware of?

Best regards,

Brittany,

Guest Relations Officer.

* * *

To: guestrelations at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Hello Brittany,

Thank you for the quote, how much would it be if we swapped the Dom Perignon Vintage for a Bollinger Cuvée Spéciale? And if we did without the petals in the bathroom?

Santana's favourite dish happens to be Italian breadsticks. I am not sure how you would be able to integrate that into the understated elegance of the evening…

Quinn,

PA to N. Puckerman

* * *

To: qfabray at lstudio . com

Dear Ms Fabray,

I am sending you a new quote along with a menu suggested by the chef integrated Miss Lopez' favourite in a carefully crafted Italian themed menu. I must ask again if Miss Lopez is allergic to anything before the chef can finalise the menu.

We have also compiled a list of Miss Lopez' songs can you check with Mr Puckerman if he would like them ordered a certain way or if any of them shouldn't be included in the playlist?

Best regards,

Brittany,

Guest Relations Officer.

* * *

To: guestrelations at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Hello Brittany,

Thank you for the new quote. It is much more acceptable.

Mr Puckerman really liked the menu you elaborated for him. Please note that Santana is allergic to peanuts as well as kiwis and pineapples.

We have checked the list of Santana's songs; please remove "Cheater" and "I Can't Believe You" from the list.

Quinn,

PA to N. Puckerman

* * *

To: qfabray at lstudio . com

Dear Ms Fabray,

Thank you for all those specifications. Please approve the revised list of songs to be put on the playlist.

Please note that we still haven't heard from Miss Lopez' assistant about allowing Mr Puckerman in her room.

Best regards,

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: guestrelations at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

To Whom It May Concern:

Miss Lopez allows Mr Puckerman to join her in her suite during her stay at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in New York. Please book the connecting room in his name.

Best regards,

Tina Cohen-Chang,

PA to S. Lopez

* * *

To: qfabray at lstudio . com

Dear Ms Fabray,

We have received confirmation from Ms Cohen-Chang that Mr Puckerman could have access to Miss Lopez' room.

Brittany will contact you again to make sure that we are in agreement for the special proposal requests as well as the final bill for the aforementioned arrangements.

Best regards,

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: qfabray at lstudio . com

Dear Ms Fabray,

As agreed, the hotel will provide the following items to Miss Lopez' suite before she arrives. While Miss Lopez herself will cover the bill for the room, Mr Puckerman must pay for all the additional prep before his arrival so that we can make the necessary purchases.

- 100 roses arranged in bouquets (colours: red, pink and white);

- 2 bottles of Bollinger Cuvée Spéciale (more can be ordered from In Room Dining while at the hotel) to be set up in the bedroom and bathroom;

- A diner for two (see menu in the attachment) set up in the suite dining room with romantic ambiance, candles… NO PEANUTS, KIWIS OR PINEAPPLES

- Red, pink and white rose petals in the bedroom.

- A playlist of Miss Lopez' music playing on the suite speakers (see final approved list in the attachment)

Please note that on top of all the listed items above, the bill also includes set up costs for the dining room and sound system.

Once everything as been approved please kindly send the payment approval form back so that we can process your order.

Best regards,

Brittany,

Guest Relations Officer.

* * *

To: guestrelations at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Hello Brittany,

Thank you for your hard work, Puck is very satisfied and hopefully so will Santana. I faxed all the paperwork necessary for you to process everything. Please confirm reception of everything.

Quinn,

PA to N. Puckerman

* * *

To: qfabray at lstudio . com

Dear Ms Fabray,

We have received the fax you've sent us, half the bill as already been debited the rest will be charged once you or Mr Puckerman have inspected the set-up and are satisfied.

Best regards,

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: guestrelations at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Thank you very much for every thing to the two of you.

Mr Puckerman and I shall arrive a day before Miss Lopez to supervise the suite and everything else.

Quinn,

PA to N. Puckerman

* * *

_New York is abuzz, Santana Lopez, who has been uncharacteristically coy since announcing her tour of smaller American venues, has finally landed in the Big Apple where she will be giving a series of five concerts at the Beacon Theatre. The Superstar who now seems to be reinventing her image is staying at the Ritz-Carlton Central Park while in New York. Her tour of small venues is a far cry from her antics from two years ago when she sold out Madison Square Garden in twenty minutes and allegedly destroyed her suite at the New York Palace during one of her now famous rage induced blackouts. Let's hope the Ritz-Carlton manages to keep her in a good mood this time. Or maybe they should just go ahead and remove anything and everything susceptible of breaking from the room._

* * *

To: guestrelations at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

To Whom It May Concern:

During Miss Lopez' stay in your hotel, please be so as kind as to follow the following instructions:

- No phone calls

- No service unless specifically requested

- All communication should pass through me

- Keep all light curtains closed in the master bedroom, living room and master bath

- Miss Lopez likes to keep a low profile, please instruct your staff not to acknowledge her in any way should they meet her in the corridors

- Remove all alcohols and snacks from the mini bar

- Please provide fresh fruits every day during service. Miss Lopez' favourite include oranges, pineapples and mangos.

- Please note that Miss Lopez is allergic to peanuts, kiwis, and shellfish. She is currently following a dairy free diet.

Thank you in advance for being accommodating.

Best regards,

Tina Cohen-Chang,

PA to Miss S. Lopez

* * *

To: tcohen-chang at lstudio . com

Dear Ms Cohen-Chang,

Your instructions have been passed onto our staff, do not hesitate to contact us again if you need anything else from us.

Best regards,

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: All Users at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Dear all,

Please follow the instructions detailed in the attached file to provide Miss Snixx #412 with the most pleasant stay possible.

Brittany and myself will be liaising with her personal assistant, Miss Cohen-Chang #414 during her stay. Any and all communications should first go through either Brittany, myself or in the event that we are both unavailable, the manager on duty.

Along with the instructions for Miss Snixx's stay please find attached a photo of the guest, as you are not to acknowledge her in any way during her stay.

Thank you for your cooperation,

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: bpierce at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Hey Brittany,

Is everything ready with Puckerman/Lopez proposal? Puckerman and his PA are coming tomorrow and they'll want to see everything.

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: rberry at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Hey Rachel,

Everything is done. All we have left is the setting up. I'll supervise everything today with Mike as soon as Housekeeping gives us the okay and then all that will be everything that can't be done before Lopez' arrival.

B.

* * *

To: bpierce at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Okay Brittany,

Thank you. I'll stay with Puckerman and Fabray and make sure everything is perfect then while you take Miss Lopez to her room.

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

PS: enjoy your day off.

* * *

To: rberry at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Thanks Rachel,

I'll need it if the rumours are anything to go by…

B.

* * *

To: rberry at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

I did a final check, it's all good. The florist is expecting the delivery tomorrow at 6am and Miss Lopez lands at 10pm, plenty of time for you to put everything together.

Best of luck,

B.

* * *

To: bpierce at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Everything is ready, Puckerman and Fabray were satisfied, the suite looks gorgeous.

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: bpierce at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

So how did it go?

Did you have any problems?

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: rberry at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Nope.

I greeted her, she nodded; I gave her my card, she almost smiled; I brought her to her room, she said thank you. That was it.

She wasn't even high or drunk. Disappointing.

Britt.

* * *

To: bpierce at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Thank God. If it all goes to plan, we should have a drama free stay.

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

Standing in the lobby waiting for people to pass you by so you can smile at them might be your least favourite part of your job. It is boring and you have to stand as still as the human statues in Central Park; only without getting coins. At least, it is now 11 and you are almost done with your day.

"Guest relations, Brittany, how can I help you?"

"Did you know?" The voice is loud, incredibly so in your ear, you can even see that the concierge has heard it.

"Know what Ma'am?"

"About the fucking flowers! The fucking food! The fucking ring? Did you know?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure…"

"You gave your card like 50 minutes ago I know you're blond but you can't have forgotten so quick!"

"Oh…" Fucking Rachel Berry, she jinxed, there goes your hopes of a drama free stay and your dreams of taking off your heels.

"Yeah, oh! Now, what the fuck did you do to my room?!" She is still irate and showing no sign of calming down. Finn the bellboy moves closer to you, trying to discreetly listen in on your conversation.

"I'm very sorry that you're dissatisfied…" You move away from Finn and towards the lifts.

"Dissatisfied?! I'm fucking livid!"

"Miss, I'll be in your room in a minute and then we can find alternative arrangements."

You ring the door to Miss Cohen-Chang's room, she opens the door for you and smiles, looking relieved and also slightly apologetic.

"Hello again, I'm Brittany."

"I know. You have to come fix this, she is ready to blow." You walk in and can hear loud huffing and puffing coming from the other room. The diva is still fuming.

"Miss Cohen-Chang, where is Mr Puckerman?" You are suddenly worried about the jilted not-fiancé's safety. If even half of what you've heard is true, she has a temper.

"I got him to my room when she started screaming." It is true.

"Where is he now?" You can't see him around.

"Quinn got him from there, he should be in her room."

"Hey, Mike, we have a situation." You have to call the manager on duty, he has to be kept in the loop plus it is a pretty massive deal.

"I'm in #412, she said no. Really loudly. Send Rach to Ms Fabray's room Puckerman should be in there. Maybe we can get him on a flight out of New York or at least to Battery Park. As far away from her as possible."

"Yes that bad. I'll see if I can calm her down a bit."

"Yes I'll be careful."

"Yes, I'll make sure to keep her away from the Max Ernst." You have to laugh, only not too loud so that she doesn't hear you in the other room. Her assistant is eyeing you oddly.

"I've got to go Mike. Don't worry, I'll ask her to put the phone down."

"Hello Miss, I'm…" You walk up to her with your hand extended. She ignores it.

"Yeah, I know who you are! You have to make my room normal again!"

"Actually Miss Lopez, we can offer you the exact same room if you would prefer."

"Without all the flowers and whatnots?"

"Without all the flowers and whatnots."

"Will my music be playing?"

"If you'd like?"

"No, I wouldn't like." She snaps at you before turning her head towards her assistant. "TINA! I told you to fucking turn it off!"

"I'm sorry Santana, I'm still looking for the remote."

"Let me." Once you've managed to turn off her music, Miss Lopez seems to calm down a bit. "So as I was saying, we can get you a different suite, unfortunately, the adjoining room is already busy or if you would like, I can get people in to clean everything."

You keep your distances as they start whispering to each other. You try not to look at them, giving them privacy but it's pretty hard to do as you are a very curious person.

"I'll keep this one. I want Tina." You nod.

"Okay, I'll start making phone calls, while people are cleaning, can we maybe offer you another room to rest in?"

"No, it's okay, I'll stay in Tina's room."

This was easier than planned. You watch the two of them walk off, closing the connecting door between the two rooms as you start calling almost all the departments in the hotel.

* * *

_Agitated night for Santana Lopez at the Ritz-Carlton Central Park! According to reports, Puck with whom Santana has been in a relationship for a while showed up to surprise her and sparks flew. Only the wrong kind as he was then spotted making his way to the Ritz-Carlton Battery Park…_

* * *

To: bpierce at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

So what happened in the end?

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: rberry at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Not much, they went to the second room, I got the suite cleaned and then knocked on the door. She opened I told her everything was ready and she said thank you.

What about on your end?

Britt.

* * *

To: bpierce at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

Mike called, I went to the PA's room and he was with her. Like with her with her. We moved the two of them to Battery Park.

Rachel Berry,

Guest Relations Assistant Manager.

* * *

To: rberry at ritzcarltoncentralpark . com

I guess she was right to say no…

B.

* * *

"Brittany!" Answering emails isn't the most exciting part of your job, even if it beats standing in the lobby, so you are pretty grateful for the interruption.

"There's Santana's PA outside for you."

"Miss Cohen-Chang, what can I do for you today?"

"Miss Lopez was hoping you would come up to her room so she could thank you again for everything."

"I was simply doing my job." It's the standard answer for this kind of complement. You can't help but be pleased though. It's nice to have your efforts recognised.

"Hello again Miss Lopez, How are you today?" Walking into her living room you can see she is much more calm and collected than she was yesterday. She smiles at you as you make your way towards her.

"I'm fine, thank you Brittany."

"Well that's great to hear."

"Please, have a sit." You do as you're told, it's your job. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am about the way I reacted yesterday. It wasn't nice to take my anger out on you." She turns to her assistant who had followed you into the room. "Or Tina." The PA smiles, silently accepting the apology.

"It's okay Miss, you were surprised and…"

"I still shouldn't abuse staff." She smiles. "At least that's what Tina tells me."

"Tough Miss, it's all been paid for if you would like to take some of it back with you." No thank you.

"Not even the champagne?"

"I don't drink anymore but even I know that bottle wasn't great."

"I'm going to assume you don't like roses either…"

"How did you know?"

"I don't think we got much right with your proposal."

"Probably not. It's not like Puck and I talked enough to know each other."

Your eyes widen, you didn't expect to get that kind of information out of her.

"Santana." You can hear the warning in the PA's voice. You stand.

"Miss Lopez, I would like to apologise on behalf of the hotel if we made you feel uncomfortable in what was supposed to be your sanctuary. I hope you can still enjoy your stay despite that unfortunate incident."

"Tina." Miss Cohen-Chang passes her client a long envelope. "Here Brittany, they are for you, I figured it was the least I could do." She pulls out an accreditation pass. "I realise you must have stayed here very late yesterday what with everything and I just wanted to thank you." She hands you the pass. "We didn't have any seats left so this is the best I could do…"

* * *

_More changes for Lopez as her representative announces she has parted ways with Noah "Puck" Puckerman both on a personal and professional level. One must wonder if this is really a smart move from Miss Lopez' part as Puck is the one who produced the album that introduced her to the masses and earned her three Grammys: "If…"_

* * *

Standing backstage at the concert you are reminded of the first time you went through a 5* hotel's employee only area: it has nothing of the bling visible to visitors, you have to be careful of everyone and everything and there never seems to be enough space for all those who are needed. You stick as close to Miss Cohen-Chang as you can hoping that that way you won't bother anyone. After about an hour, someone brings you a chair, which you gratefully accept.

"You're good with people."

"What do you mean?"

"This" She gestures to the space around you "Isn't the kind of space where people bring chairs for other people. Yet you're there for an hour and you get one. It seems everyone goes go to a great deal of trouble to make you happy." You shrug, unsure what to say. "With Santana as well." You are now looking at her more carefully. "She isn't usually that… that nice with people." You are about to answer when it starts: she walks towards the centre of the stage as the band members take place behind her. She looks incredibly happy.

"Good evening, thank you for coming." She let's the crowd go wild for a bit, using that time to move her chair into position. Once the noise level comes down again she moves towards the microphone again. "Enjoy the show."

* * *

_Rock star extraordinaire and producer to the stars Puck confirmed that he had parted ways with Santana Lopez after her much lauded performance at the Beacon Theatre, citing creative differences as the reason for their splits. Could those differences be due the fact that he was spotted earlier today making out with an as of yet unidentified blond? Because according to all those present, this was Miss Lopez' greatest show._

* * *

"Thank you."

The concert has been finished for almost two hours; you are back in the suite, sipping coffee next to your new favourite singer/person ever. She smiles at you.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Brittany."

"It was amazing." She nods.

"It was pretty great."

"I liked your songs as well they're different from the others."

"I changed the set list after yesterday."

"Why?"

"Puck was always pushing for that kind of music. I figured since he was probable to busy fucking Fabray I could do whatever the hell I wanted."

"He and Miss Fabray?" She gives you a small nod that you assume means yes. "But weren't you and…" You don't need to finish, she is already shaking her head.

"Not for real anyway."

"Then why would he propose?"

"I have no fucking clue! It makes absolutely no sense." She is getting agitated so you put your hand on her arm.

"Why would you… Why were you pretending?" She looks down at your hand and you let it slowly fall to hers.

"It was easier." She nods to herself. "More convenient." She turns her hand so your palms are touching. "If everyone sees you making out with him, no one is going to wonder if you're attracted to…" She tangles your fingers together and pulls you towards her. You are now resting shoulder to shoulder. Looking into each other's eyes.

"No one is going to wonder if you're attracted to girls?" She nods, shyly. "It's okay, I think girls are great too."

* * *

I hope the way it was written didn't make it hard to read. And that you enjoyed it.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
